


Building a wheel

by Windfighter



Series: The heart of our wheel [1]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Canon? What is canon?, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Getting Together, Hurt Tony, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Bets were a common occurance in the tower. They betted on everything. If Thor would eat the last slice of the anchovy pizza, if the HYDRA agents would attack Tony or Steve first, how long it would take before Bruce would hulk out, who would be Natasha's first victim, at what point Tony would go supervillain on them, whether Clint would finally miss a shot, who would win the next game of Mario Kart. And of course – who would be the first ones to enter a relationship.





	1. Starting the bet

**Author's Note:**

> Heips, back with another stupid story. I'm not tagging any relationships until they happen so this way you can bet together with the avengers! I have the first few already figured out and the chapters aren't going to be very long (for once) and there won't be any pinning or anything, we're going to focus on the moments when the relationships start.
> 
> So, uh, if you're looking for slow burn and mutual pining this is not the story for you :P If you're not looking for that I hope you'll enjoy this silly thing! <3

Bets were a common occurance in the tower. They betted on everything. If Thor would eat the last slice of the anchovy pizza, if the HYDRA agents would attack Tony or Steve first, how long it would take before Bruce would hulk out, who would be Natasha's first victim, at what point Tony would go supervillain on them, whether Clint would finally miss a shot, who would win the next game of Mario Kart. And of course – who would be the first ones to enter a relationship.

Tony and Steve were on top of the list, nevermind that Tony was already together with Pepper. Tony and Bruce had been the next to appear and Tony had chuckled at it while Bruce just groaned. Clint and Natasha was added to the list a night when Tony was allegedly working in his lab, even though everyone thought they were together already. Clint added Thor and Hulk to the list after a battle against doombots, earning himself a smack from the green ragemonster next time he came out.

"Totally worth it!" Cling claimed as he clutched his broken ribs.

Thor added Clint and Tony to the list in retaliation and Clint wiggled his eyebrows at the billionaire, who shook his head and disappeared.

Fury added Natasha and Bruce to the list one day when he was visiting and everyone laughed. Steve commented that it was more likely that Tony and Natasha hooked up, probably for a one night stand, and they too were added to the list. Tony was also on top of the list of who Natasha would assasinate first and they joked about those two probably happening simultaneously. Which led to a new bet starting. Steve and Clint, Steve and Bruce, Clint and Bruce were added one morning because Natasha felt they were missing. No one was taking the list seriously any longer (and most of them still thought Steve and Tony would hook up any day now). Natasha also added Clint and Thor, to which Clint answered by sticking his tongue out at her and adding Natasha and Thor. Thor scratched his head, laughed and proclaimed his undying love for Lady Jane.

After their first run-in with Loki everyone added Tony and Loki to the list and Tony glared at them.

”Loki isn't even an Avenger.”

”It's for when you go supervillain”, they answered and Tony couldn't argue.

Eventually every possible combination made it onto the list and they kind of forgot about it. Occassionally someone would glance at it, chuckle and return to whatever they were doing. The list was left on the fridge where they could forget about it until it was needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey, place your bets! (Next chapter will come up in a few days or so)


	2. The sun is getting low

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's start with something that tried to be canon but didn't happen!

It happened after a battle. Not completely unexpected with adrenaline and emotions running high in everyone. Thor was proclaiming his status as the strongest Avenger, Clint peppered Thor with tiny rocks to deflate his ego, Tony patted Steve's shoulder and Steve praised Tony for his air support and quick thinking during the battle. Hulk was still smashing stuff and Natasha left the others, went up to him. He roared in her direction and she gave him a gentle smile, held her hand towards him.

”The sun is getting low, big guy.”

Recognision flashed through Hulk's eyes as she crouched infront of him. He went up to her, smelled her hair, placed his hand over hers. She let her hand trace along his arm, first up to the elbow then back down to the fingers. She leaned closer, gave his fingertips a soft kiss. He blinked, smiled at her. His hearbeat got lower and he stumbled backwards. His body grew smaller, fell to the ground. Exhaustion ripped through Bruce's body and he rolled over to his back. Natasha leaned over him and he lifted his hand. It was shaking, but he cupped her cheek, smiled.

”The big guy likes you.”

”I have a thing for the big, silent types.”

Bruce snorted, buried his fingers in her hair. She brushed his hair away from his eyes.

”Big guy's not the only one who likes you.”

He started pulling her closer, but Natasha was the one who closed the gap, letting their lips connect. Silence fell over the field, their four friends stared at them, then averted their eyes to give them some privacy. Natasha rested her forehead against Bruce's, blinked away tears she couldn't let fall.

”I like you too, Bruce. You're cute.”

”So uh...” Bruce blushed. ”I guess Fury won that bet.”

Natasha laughed, got to her feet and helped Bruce up as well. He leaned against her, still exhausted after having let Hulk out. She wrapped an arm around him, gave him a sideway hug and kissed his cheek.

”I guess he did.”

Thor cheered for them as they made their way back to the others. Clint placed the back of his hand against his forehead in an overdramatic gesture.

”How could you do this to me? You made me lose the bet!”

Natasha kicked his shin, then they all followed Steve back to the jet. They had a debriefing to attend to.

 

Fury recieved a hefty sum of money after the debriefing and then the bet was restarted. Tony and Steve was still on top of the list, all pairs containing either Natasha or Bruce were crossed off. Tony joked about how Clint and Thor would have to be the next ones to get together, but Thor proclaimed his undying love for Lady Jane. Clint wiggled his eyebrows at Tony, who laughed and disappeared to spend some more time with Pepper. Steve shook his head at them, then put his bet on Tony and Clint because why not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Fury saw that one coming a mile away, let's see if someone can see the next one!


	3. Nighttime cuddles

The second pairing happend a few months later. It was late at night, perhaps not the best time to start a relationship, especially not when both of them were sleep deprived. Tony arrived to the kitchen for coffee, having spent the last 14 days locked up in his workshop, not even leaving it for Avengers business. Tired eyes peeked at him from the couch and he considered ignoring them, but went over there.

”Hey”, Bruce's voice was low as Tony sank down in the couch. ”I've missed you.”

”Yeah, sorry...” Tony swirled his coffee around. ”Why are you up? Don't tell me you were waiting for me.”

”Wouldn't dream of it. Have you been eating?”

”You didn't answer my question. Trouble in paradise?”

”Nat and I are very happy. You'd know if you attended Steve's team bonding exercises.”

”I'm glad”, Tony leaned back with a sigh. ”I'm sorry I've been gone I just...”

He fell quiet, put the cup of coffee between his legs and pulled his hands through his hair. Bruce put the two cups on the table and wrapped his arms around Tony, pulled him closer, Tony's back leaning against Bruce's chest.

”I'm here if you need to talk.”

”Pepper and I broke up. It was coming and I'm surprised she lasted as long as she did. It still hurt but...”

Tony let out a sigh and Bruce tightened his grip around him, only for a fraction of a second. Tony felt thin under his arms and he kissed Tony's head.

”I'm going to make you some dinner and then the two of us are going to watch a movie and cuddle together until the rest forces us to get off our asses, sounds good?”

Tony shifted in his grip, turned around so he could look into Bruce's eyes.

”Has Natasha made you all romantic?”

”Is that a protest?”

Tony leaned closer, gave Bruce a soft kiss on the lips. A lot more chaste than Bruce would ever have expected from his friend. Tony smiled at him.

”No protest in the slightest, Brucie-bear.”

Bruce kissed Tony again, then got up from the couch. Tony grabbed his arm as he was starting to leave.

”...are we together now?”

”We are.”

”What about Natasha?”

”I'm sure she won't mind sharing me with you”, Bruce kissed the top of Tony's head again, took in the smell of grease and coffee and he loved that smell. Tony shot him another smile before he started looking through the movies to find one for them to watch.

 

It took a few days for the rest to catch up with Tony and Bruce's relationship. No one had won the bet this time, so instead they bought pizza for the money. With only 3 people left they found no reason to restart it, but then Sam and Scott joined the Avengers as well and the bet was on again. Cap and Sam was the obvious favorite which everyone betted on. They'd have to decide how to split the winnings up later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eargh I'm not entierly happy with this but I honestly can't see how I could do it better (except if I was writing a long multichapter story about how they got to this point and I'm not gonna) but there you go, second pair is off and we're getting somewhere!


	4. I want to ant-agonize you

The attack against the tower was over, Hyperion was secured inside a glascylinder Tony had built. Scott aimed his pym-particle pistol towards the horde of ants to make them small again and Tony shook his head.

”'This ant's gonna make you say uncle'?” he asked, repeating Scott's line back at the scientist. ”You really gotta work on your one-liners.”

Scott just laughed.

”What? I just wanted to ant-agonize him.”

Clint groaned and folded his bow, glancing at Scott.

”Yeah, if anyone needs me, just look for the farthest place from this guy's mouth.”

”Aw, come on Hawkeye”, Scott teased, ”don't make a mountain out of an ant-hill.”

”Oh my... Please stop!”

Clint stomped off, Scott following him close behind.

”Hawkeye, come on”, he pestered. ”I know you love my terrible puns.”

”I hate puns”, Clint said and crossed his arms over his chest. The others weren't following or they would have laughed their asses off at that. Scott grabbed Clint's elbow, forced him to stop his march. He moved around the archerer, wrapped his arms around his neck.

”You love my puns”, he purred.

”Uh-huh. Farthest away from your mouth, I think I said.”

Instead he closed the gap between them, his lips catching Scotts.

”If that is the farthest”, Scott smiled stupidly when they pulled apart, ”we'll have a hard time in future battles.”

Clint laughed, kissed Scott again and then pulled free from his hug.

”We'll solve that later, I think there's still some of Sam's cookies left.”

He winked at Scott and bolted towards the kitchen. Battles made him hungry and they'd have lot of time to discover their relationship later. Scott smiled, before retreating to his lab.

 

No one won, Scott and Clint had come from nowhere, and they bought another round of pizza. Back to only 3 people without a relationship the bet died out again.

 


	5. The wheel starts turning

Relationship number four and five happened at the same time. They were having a movie night. Tony, Natasha and Bruce occupied the couch, Natasha and Tony both had their heads resting in Bruce's lap. Sam and Steve was sitting on the floor, talking to each other. Clint and Scott had been cuddling in one of the huge armchairs, but for the moment Clint was in the kitchen getting more popcorn. Thor was the odd one out, but in return he was the only one completely engrossed in the movie.

The micro let out a soft ding to let them know the popcorns were done and Clint returned, put the two bowls on the table.

”You sure look comfortable”, he grinned towards the trio in the couch.

”Mhm, Brucie-bear is the best pillow.”

”Lemme try!”

”Sure Legolas, if you can find somewhere to lay.”

”I can think of a few places.”

Clint's grin grew wider, he wiggled his eyebrows towards Tony and all but threw himself over him. Tony brought up an arm and wrapped it around him to keep him from falling. Natasha turned to look at him, burrowing her fingers in his hair.

”You're so sweet, Tony.”

She kissed him, scratched his head with her nails and he relaxed, wrapped his other arm around Clint as well. Clint burrowed into his embrace, made himself comfortable, and then his hand was also playing with Tony's hair. He gently turned Tony's head around when Natasha had finished her third kiss (”save some for me!”) and leaned in to kiss the billionaire. Steve stared at them, stared at Bruce, waiting for him to go green on them, but Bruce just smiled sweetly.

”Aren't you going to do anything?” Steve couldn't stop himself from asking.

”Why? Look at how cute they are!”

He leaned lower, Natasha raised her head to catch his lips with hers and the wheel was starting to form. Steve shook his head and smiled.

 

Seeing as any already formed relationships was no hindrance for new ones to appear the betting took off again. Sam and Steve fought with Tony and Steve about the most popular one, but discussions on how to get Thor to find someone wasn't uncommon. All in all, fun all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if Tony actually is that comfortable as a mattress with the arc reactor hmm...
> 
> And yes, Thor definately needs to get someone, any bets?


	6. Butterflies and puny gods

It happened during a thunderstorm. The lightning caused the electricity to die out in the middle of Hulk's favorite show. Bruce started to move as he felt the other guy roar inside him, he had to get to the Hulk-proof room.

Instead he slammed into a sturdy frame and fell to his back. His muscles roared at him, his body grew. Thor grinned at him.

”Ah, friend Hulk! Do you want another round to determine who of us is the strongest Avenger?”

”Puny god.”

Hulk backslapped Thor straight through the windows, but two seconds later the god was back and the battle was raging all over the living room. Furniture broke around them, electronics broke, the floor and the ceiling broke. Thor threw Hulk through the wall to the gym, Hulk retaliated by throwing Thor into the fridge. Both of them were grinning, neither was ready to back down. They ran towards each other, their hands locked together.

”It seems, my friend, that your strenght is almost equal to that of my own.”

”Hulk strong!”

”Indeed, and whilst fighting with you I feel a fire taking place in my heart. Can you feel the heat as well, my friend? The burning coursing through my veins?”

”Hulk has butterflies.”

Thor wasn't prepared, how could anyone be prepared? Hulk's big face came closer and it was surprisingly gentle. Even more gentle was the quick kiss the giant placed on the god's lips. Thor grinned, blushed, and the giant let go of his hands. He stumbled into Hulk's arms, felt the giant wrap around him. He leaned his head against Hulk's shoulder, closed his eyes. It wasn't the same as it had been with lady Jane, but she had left him and this wasn't all that bad.

”Friend Hulk, what are we?”

”Thor partner”, Hulk grinned.

They sat like that until the sky cleared, until the sun rose. They fell asleep, and when Thor awoke Bruce was cuddled up in his lap.

”Friend Banner”, Thor whispered to the sleeping scientist, ”it is my honor to be a partner to you and your other side.”

He kissed Bruce's head. The scientist smiled in his sleep and cuddled closer to Thor.

 

Steve and Sam got teased after that, the odd ones left. Steve and Tony had had so many chances to get together now that everyone had lost faith in them. Steve and Sam was a much safer bet, the two did go out running every morning together, sometimes stopped somewhere for breakfast instead of returning to the tower. Scott and Sam hung out a lot, whenever Scott wasn't busy cuddling with Clint or working with Tony to try and figure out safer ways to access the quantum realm. All in all there seemed to be a few relationships waiting to happen.

 


	7. Sciantist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon? What's canon?
> 
> This work is tagged as both MCU and AA because I can't keep the different canons apart. Also because I steal plots from both of them as it fits. Sam is _obviously_ not 17/18 in this story as he is in AA so just... everyone's ages are about the same probably. I don't know anyone's canon ages at this point and I have given up trying to figure it out. Let's just say everyone's around I dunno is 35 a good age? That way Tony can still become Peter's adopted dad in a later story.

It was another fight. AIM this time, hotblooded soldiers attacking one of Stark Industries' labs. Tony had gotten there first, his suit quicker than the quintjet, but the others were soon there as well.

”I could blow up the lab”, Tony answered to something Steve said over the coms. ”It would definately wipe them out. Unfortunately it would wipe the rest of us out as well.”

Another idea had to be figured out. Steve and Natasha couldn't do much, Tony had yelled at them to stay away and not touch anyone. He had seen Extremis-enhanced people before. He definately wished Rhodey had been there to help. Bruce was on the jet, backup for if it would go totally bonkers and on medbay duty if anyone went down. Sam and Tony swooped around, kept their attention to them while Clint and Thor picked them off from a distance. No one knew where Scott was, he'd occassionally show up, then grow small again before appearing as a 30 foot giant before growing tiny once more. It was a surprise to everyone when he regained is usual size far above Tony and Sam.

Sam caught him, fell towards the ground with Scott pressed tightly to his chest. He landed on his back, let out a groan but regained his composure and checked in on the scientist in his arms.

”You okay?”

”You're the one who dampened the fall, I should be asking you that!”

”Tony Stark-approved armor, I'm fine. What were you doing up there?”

”One of Clint's arrows exploded too early, the blast threw me off. I'm okay.”

”You gave me a heart attack”, Sam laughed. ”Don't do that again.”

”Did my sudden apperance scare you”, Scott smiled, ”or did you worry?”

”I worried, my brilliant sciantist.”

Groans echoed over the coms, but Scott laughed. He sat up, pulled Sam into a sitting position as well and smiled at his fellow scientist and Avenger.

”Thanks for catching me.”

He pulled Sam closer and brushed his lips against his before activating the pym particles and returning to the battle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add something more after they got together, like about what pairing everyone is rooting for next, but you all know the deal by now.
> 
> I think Sam/Steve is on top of the list and at least both Clint and Natasha is betting on it. What are you guy's betting on?


	8. Sweet as popcorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another terrible written chapter! I could do these so much better and I dunno, maybe I'll revisit this sometime when all chapters are done and finished but for now ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Movie night again. It was a regular occurance. Thor and Bruce were sitting cuddled up together in one of the armchairs, Natasha, Tony, Clint and Scott curled up in the couch together. The armchair next to where Scott was sitting was left empty for Sam, and then Steve was sitting in the last armchair, sketchbook on his lap.

”Capcicle, we're gonna watch a movie, put that away already!”

”Haven't started yet, Stark!”

”Play nice, boys”, Natasha scolded and pinched Tony's cheek before kissing his head.

”Hey cap, how do you want your popcorn?” Sam called from the kitchen.

Everyone stared at Steve, who blushed.

”Uh, with... ehm... with... salt?”

The rest nodded in approval and Tony winked at Steve.

”We'll make a modern day man out of you yet.”

”I think I'm doing pretty well already.”

”You sure are”, Sam arrived with four bowls of popcorn, handed one to Bruce, one to Natasha and one to Scott before taking the sketchbook from Steve and dropping himself in Steve's lap. Steve glanced at Tony, who smiled and gave a slight nod. Sam leaned against Steve's shoulder, made himself comfortable and Steve blushed, threw another glance at Tony before wrapping his arms around Sam. Sam smiled, pushed a popcorn between Steve's lips causing Steve's blush to get more intense.

”He's so cute when he's blushing”, Tony squeed from the couch.

Steve stuck his tongue out towards the genius, then tightened his grip around Sam and gave him a quick kiss. The 21th century was weird, but he could get used to it.

 

Then, Bucky appeared. If things between the Avengers weren't complicated before that it sure turned so now. Steve disappeared with him, Tony was furious, the rest worried. The two of them returned after a couple of months. Tony hid out in his workshop and Steve instantly forced his way in there. Their shouting could be heard all the way to the communal floor where the rest had gathered, Bucky standing as far away as possible from the others. Clint glanced at the vents were the shouting was echoing from.

”How did we ever think those two were going to get together?”

”Get together?” Bucky asked, taking one step forward.

Clint grinned and gestured to the fridge were the betting list was still up.

”I bet you and Cap are gonna be the next ones, Bucky!”

Bucky just shook his head and left the kitchen.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, I haven't written the next chapter yet, need to get to that. Place your bets people!
> 
> Oh and also, do we want to see people from around the avengers as well? Like Pepper, Hill, Coulson, Rhodey, maybe others? Should I build them into the wheel as well?


	9. Shocking News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very inspired by Endgame but don't worry, nobody dies!

Everything turned black. A well-placed EMP right at Tony's chest took out both the armor and the arc reactor. Panic clawed in him, he could feel the shrapnel digging through his heart and lungs, could feel the irregular beating of his heart. He was falling, wind swooshed past him. He could hear it through openings in the armor. What were the others thinking? Were they busy with the battle or had they frozen in place, watching as he fell to his death?

”Anthony!”

He wasn't falling any longer. Thunder boomed above him, muted through the armor. He was starting to feel lightheaded, his fingers tingled. He couldn't tell if he was about to pass out since everything was already dark. Then the faceplate was pulled up and fresh air rushed over his face. The world was grayish-black and he was definately about to black out.

”Hnnngh”

Breathing was hard, his body wouldn't cooperate. A face hovered above him – Natasha's or Thor's, but he couldn't tell whose.

”Anthony, I am going to try a thing.”

Tony tried to focus on the face, but his eyes were slipping shut. The armor creaked around him, added to the ever present pressure over his chest.

”I am not sure if this is going to work...”

Thor's voice sounded far away, muted, as if Tony was drowning and in a way he was. A spark jumped over him, into the arc reactor and through the armor. He clenched his teeth as the electricity caused his muscles to contract. And then he could breathe again. He opened his eyes. Color had returned to the world, seemed to shine brighter than usually. Adrenaline, probably. Thor's face still hovered above him, the sun shining behind it and casting a gloria around it. Something stirred in Tony, he didn't know what. He pushed himself up, put a hand on the back of Thor's head and kissed him. Thor didn't respond and Tony pulled back again. His heart was beating loudly in his ears.

”Man of Iron”, Thor's face and voice was soft and Ton wanted to sink through the ground, ”is this something you desire?”

Tony nodded, couldn't form the words. His brain was in overdrive, but his body hadn't caught up yet. Thor smiled at him.

”Then I am honored to be your partner as well.”

Thor wrapped his arms around Tony and lifted him from the ground, held him close and kissed him. Tony held on to Thor, certain that if he let go his knees would fold under him. Thor's kiss felt like electricity, lightning danced in the sky above them and when the kiss ended Tony was breathless.

”Holy wow, you really are a god.”

”A god who owes me ten bucks”, Sam's voice said through the coms.

Tony laughed and the coms came to life again.

”Glad you're enjoying yourself, Stark”, Steve said. ”Now, if you're up and fine enough to flirt, please return to the battle. You too, Thor.”

”Roger, Rogers.” Tony patted Thor's arm. ”We'll kiss again later, Point break.”

The faceplate came back down and the two returned to the battle smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had another idea first because this was in the document already:
>
>> Nothing like a villain to get a team of fractured heroes back together. Loki this time, again with a group of skeletons doing his dirty work for him. Tony had had enough.  
> ”I hate magic”, he muttered before blasting off towards the demi-god.  
> ”Stark, get back here!” Steve shouted. ”Just for once in your life, follow my orders!”  
> Bucky snorted and took out a skeleton that was heading straight for Steve. Tony didn't stop. He sent a repulsor-blast in Loki's direction, swirled around as three skeletons attacked and speed up to catch the demi-god.
> 
> I have no idea what I had planned though and I'm pretty happy with the new version of this chapter!
> 
> Anyway, place your bet for the next pairing! (I've already written that one so the next chapter should not take as long to upload xD)


	10. Sketching tools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has waited FOREVER to get uploaded! It's just another short thing (they're all so short) but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!

Bucky spends a lot of his time in Tony's workshop. Not because he wants to hang out around the billionaire, he doesn't think he has the right to, but because it's where Steve spends most of his time. Either yelling at Tony to eat, sleep or following orders during missions, or sketching in the couch behind Tony's workbench. The first weeks Bucky stood as far from the two as possible, leaned against the wall and kept an eye at the door and the vent in case anyone would attack. Neither Steve nor Tony told him to stop, told him that the tower was safe, because they knew that he knew. They let him do what made him feel safe. He grunted. Everyone in the Avengers were so _nice_.

He started relaxing a bit after the first two weeks and eventually sat down on the couch. Somedays Steve would lean against him, sometimes Steve would just put his feet in Bucky's lap and other times Steve was obviously sketching Bucky and Bucky did his best to glare at him. Steve just laughed.

”What do you think?” Steve asked one day and dropped his sketchbook in Bucky's lap. ”It's filled.”

”Should I order you a new one, Cap?” Tony asked, not looking at them.

”I can buy my own sketchbooks, Stark.”

”Back to last names again, Rogers?”

Bucky tensed up, not sure what was going on, but then both Tony and Steve laughed. Steve sat down next to Bucky, urged him to look in the book and rested his arm on the back of the couch behind Bucky. Bucky hesitated, started flipping through the book. Detailed sketches of him, of Tony, of the Iron Man suits, of Tony's robots, of Clint peeking through the vent.

”Pretty good, shrimp.”

”Thought you'd said that.”

Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky, pulled him closer and kissed him. Bucky's eyes grew larger and he pulled back, stared at Steve.

”Is this... okay?”

His voice shivered, but Steve smiled. Tony swirled around in the chair, looked at them.

”Of course it's okay”, Steve answered and pulled Bucky closer again, resting his forehead against Bucky's. ”But if you're uncomfortable with it...?”

”I just... wasn't prepared. I am now.”

He pressed his lips against Steve's and could hear Tony squee.

”You two are so freaking hot.”

Bucky answered by throwing the closest tool towards Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more chapter already written, then we enter the confused zone which is filled with pairings I have not yet prepared for! Time to get your bets (and suggestions) in!


End file.
